


Nadalind Snippets

by th3craft3r



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few compilations of short scenes with Nick and Adalind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadalind Snippets

I. ITCH

“What you said about last time, did you mean it?” Nick asked as he was busy making a sandwich while Adalind was reading something from a magazine.  
“Which one specifically?” The Hexenbiest inquired as she took her eyes away from what she was reading and took a sip of coffee.  
Nick mused and smiled. “You know, that time you said you love me.” Nick answered while cutting up some tomatoes.  
Adalind smiled awkwardly. “Of course I meant it.” she assured.  
“Oh yeah?” Nick asked. “If you were telling the truth, then prove it and eat this.” he said, handing Adalind a saucer with cut-up raw tomatoes.  
Adalind looked up at him in protest then just stared at him incredulously.  
“Yeah, just what I thought.” Nick said then turned away to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
“Okay, do I look puffy? I feel the itch coming for me.” Adalind informed him in alarm and when Nick stared back at her, the saucer was empty and she was patting her face.  
Nick shook his head and smiled as Adalind began scratching the yet visible allergy.  
“Well, don’t just stand there and laugh!” Adalind complained. “You’re so mean sometimes. Go get me some medicine before I turn into a giant blister!”  
“You do realize that I was just kidding, right?” Nick asked as he made his way to the bathroom to check if they have some anti-allergy.  
Adalind can only grumble as she continued scratching the slowly spreading itch on her arms and neck.

II. PETS

“He’s so cute!” Diana squealed, visibly delighted. “Can we keep him mom?”  
“Honey, I’m sorry but Eisbibers are not pets okay?” Adalind answered, refering to one of Bud’s nephews.  
Diana pouted and Adalind worried she’ll throw some tantrums or worse. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll get you a turtle instead.” Nick told his step-daughter.  
“How about a puppy?” Diana asked as she latched onto Nick’s hand.  
“Sure, whatever you want as long as you’ll be responsible for it.” Nick promised.  
Diana nodded her head. “Can I call it Moon-moon?”  
“Ummm... Let’s ask Uncle Monroe if that would be okay.” Nick answered and chuckled.  
Adalind can only shake her head as she watched Nick and Diana. “And you little guy, do you want any pets?” she asked Kelly who was trying to sleep in her arms. The little child pointed at one of the Eisbibers.

III. PRIVACY

“Shhh... Be quiet. They might hear us.” Adalind warned.  
“The little guy’s already asleep.” Nick replied.  
“I’m not worried about Kelly.” Adalind said as she pressed her ears against the door. “You know Diana has a habit of projecting herself anywhere she wants to.”  
Nick was clearly annoyed. “Come on, I miss you already.” he said and indicated the bed.  
“Keep it in your pants, mister.” Adalind said mischievously. Then after a while, “Okay, I think she’s asleep too.” she said as she tiptoed her way back into bed, dropping articles of clothing along the way. “Oh god, I miss this too.” she heaved as their bodies fell on the bed.  
They were about to go at ‘it’ when they heard screams. The first one was from inside the room and Adalind saw a fading image of Diana from the door. The second scream was from the the other room where her kids were supposed to be sleeping.  
“Okay, that’s it.” Nick said. “We need to talk to her about privacy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions?


End file.
